Mea Immortales
by misselizathornton
Summary: Summary: 1512. Lord Niklaus kidnaps Princess Caroline from her castle room. He will kill anyone who tries to stop him in his quest to make her his own, but perhaps his greatest enemy will be Caroline herself. AU and dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Started out as a drabble, but from some overwhelming feedback, it will now be a long story!**

**This is an AU story and Klaus is very dark. You have been warned.**

* * *

**1512**

"Presenting Lord Niklaus and his brother, Lord Elijah."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the introduction. They were much fiercer than lords, much more dangerous. The Forbes, in their grand castle in England, knew their true forms. If he wished, he could rip King William's head off, torture Queen Elizabeth, and drink from their daughter, Princess Caroline, until she was nothing but skin and bone.

He smiled at the thought. After Katerina, (and he still growled at the sound of her name), his murderous anger had grown tenfold. Every vampire and werewolf would simply hear him breath and they'd scatter, like hens in a kennel.

In this case, however, the deal between King William and himself ruled out any pain. King William would assist Lord Niklaus in his search for a new doppelganger and in return, no pain nor death would befall a Forbes.

He had met the King and Queen on many occasions, but today he would finally meet the beauty, Princess Caroline Mary Forbes. He had heard tales of her purity and strength, her beauty and courage. He was greatly interested to see if these were real.

The King and Queen were announced and they arrived to politely greet their guests. He always smirked at the fear clearly evident in their eyes. And people said the royalty were fearless.

"Presenting her grace's daughter, Princess Caroline,"

The beauty walked out from the hall, her long blonde hair braided behind her back. The blue dress she wore curved around her luscious body and her countenance was stunning, not a flaw to be found. Good God, the rumors had spoken true! His length twitched in arousal at the sight of her cleavage, just peeking out from her dress.

"My Lord Elijah," her sugarcoated voice greeted her brother as she dipped down before him. Elijah bowed and she moved on to him.

"My Lord Niklaus," soft hand met roughened hand and when she looked into his eyes, time literally stood still.

No fear. That was what he first saw in her magnificent blue eyes. She was not afraid. If anything, she looked proud and angry. Proud of who she was and angry at him for threatening her father for information. It was then that he felt an unsettling movement in his chest. It reminded him of those emotions he had so long ago tried to kill off. He pinpointed it.

Loss. The agony of loss crept into his chest as her warmth slipped away from him. She walked away, but just from the small moment when their eyes had met, he knew.

_She would be his._

* * *

That night, the Forbes' believed Lord Niklaus was long gone, probably journeying to Italy or Bulgaria, as recently he had been spending much time there.

They were wrong.

Klaus stood next to the sleeping princess. Her blonde hair fell in currents in the chair she was sleeping in and the sleeping robe she was wearing fell open near her stomach. He saw she had fallen asleep reading by candlelight. He would be sure to come back for her book.

As kindly as a lover, he picked her up and she moaned, cuddling into his chest in her slumber.

"Forgive me, my sweet princess," he murmured in a whisper. "I need your light desperately. Forgive my selfish nature, but I always take what I want."

He gracefully exited from the window, landing softly on the ground below like the animal he was. She murmured in her sleep again and he held her closer to him, anxious to be at one with her, but not too close as to wake her up.

He turned to look back up at his Caroline's room. Her white curtain swayed lightly in the night breeze. The maids would come into her room in a few hours and find an empty room. The whole castle would be in an uproar in no time and Klaus understood that if the deal was to be kept, he must take Caroline to Italy as soon as possible.

Besides, he wouldn't want to be the one to break the deal by ripping King William's throat out. Caroline, however, was his now, not her father's. And Klaus knew he would destroy anyone who touched her.

Elijah waited for him outside the castle, his face in complete disapproval at the sight of the innocent princess in this killer's arms.

"This is wrong, brother. Surely, you know the deal?"

Klaus growled deeply in his throat, a sound anyone but his own brother would tremble to hear.

"I know the deal. And fear not brother, pain nor…a permanent death shall ever become her."

Elijah breathed out in shock, understanding the meaning behind his brother's words.

"She will hate you forever."

Klaus chuckled darkly. "No. She will one day thank me, for today is the first day of her freedom. I will take her to her true glory and she will adore me for it."

* * *

**This was short just for a beginning intro. I hope you are intrigued! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 :) Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

Caroline had been dreaming about lords and knights when her dreams took a sudden turn. A chill swept over her body, as if someone had flung the sheets of her bare body. The lords and knights around her began to turn away, say one. He appeared cruel and powerful and he terrified her. Yet, when he picked her up, she didn't protest. Perhaps it was because his arms offered her warmth, protecting her from the cold. He carried her for some time before a grey horse suddenly appeared. He was as large and as strong as his master. His white mane glowed in the night sky. The lord lifted her onto the horse and he followed her on, wrapping a strong hand around her small waist to steady her. The horse began to move and Caroline felt her back fall against the lord's chest as the horse picked up speed.

"Brother, she is waking."

She turned her head in surprise. Who was speaking?

"The drink is wearing off. If you will, Elijah."

She was beginning to become aware of feeling. Her legs and bottom hurt, and her back lay against an odd flat surface.

Her eyes opened to meet the blinding sun. She blinked, feeling drowsy. She looked down to see a large hand around her waist and found herself to be astride a tall grey horse.

Was this still her dream?

"My lady."

Another man rode alongside her, holding out a golden cup. His wise brown eyes and long brunette hair reminded her of someone, but her drugged mind still could not comprehend what was happening.

The hand around her waist grabbed the goblet and raised it to her lips. She shook her head in disagreement. The smell was sweet…too sweet. Her father had warned her of such sweet drinks. Drugged liquids used to keep people unconscious.

The horse suddenly came to a halt and the hand holding the reins let go. She froze as the hand came to her lips, tracing her lower lip and slowly pushing down to open her mouth.

"Come now, sweetheart. I will have to go to harsher extremes if you refuse to drink."

The voice came right next to her ear, yet still she could not turn to see his face. She was right to have been afraid of the lord. Even his voice was frightening.

His fingers pushed down harder and she sighed in exhaustion as she allowed him to open her mouth and pour a small amount of the sweet drink into her mouth.

"Good girl."

Its affect was instant. Her sight blurred and she fell against the lord as sleep took hold once more.

The next time she awoke, she knew before opening her eyes that she was on a bed. It was very stiff and she found herself wishing to be back on the horse.

Still groggy from her sleep, she opened her eyes to stare up at a tent covering. Her brow furrowed in exhaustion, still trying to piece together what had happened last night. She had met Lord Niklaus and his brother Lord Elijah at her father's court. They were unforgivably handsome, especially Lord Niklaus, but after hearing so many horrid stories of what Niklaus had done, she despised him. She wasn't scared of him…no her father had assured her that they were one of the few families Niklaus kept safe for his own plans. Plans about witches and hybrid and God knows what else.

Using all of her strength, she pushed herself up from the bed and was surprised to see the tent was much larger than she had thought. Her bed lay on one end of it, but the tent stretched far to her left, where another bed lay on the other side. Nobody occupied it, but the sheets were thrown to the side and she knew someone had just recently been there, sleeping next to her.

The opening to the tent suddenly opened up and a tall man entered. He was dressed in fine silk, a blue hood covered his head. She could only make out a shadow of a face and before she could speak a word, he left.

The man shouted out something in Italian and she steadied herself on the bed. She wanted to run, but she was still a little drowsy and unbalanced. She didn't even know how many men were outside the tent.

She was ready when the tent flew open and her mouth fell as she saw who it was.

"You!"

Lord Elijah looked down upon her, his red garbs shining bright from the sun coming into the tent. His brown hair was thick and loose down to his shoulders. A moment of silence passed between them before Elijah began to speak.

"So you recognize me, then?"

Caroline nodded, sliding further away from him on the bed. If he was here, so was his brother.

"You need not fear me. We have currently taken camp for a few days in France, before we continue to Italy. I apologize for the stiff beds, but I promise you will have nothing but the finest in our palace back home."

"Why…why am I here? What do you want with me?" Caroline felt a sharp sting in her hands and realized her nails had broken her skin. Tears threatened to come, but she shot them back. She would not let him see her as weak. No, if she was going to escape she would have to be strong.

He paused to glance at her, eyes full of pity. "My _brother _has decided he wants you and he always takes what he wants. He has ordered me to take you around the camp. You will dine with him tonight."

"I will _not_ see him," Caroline glared up at Elijah, hating the way he was treating her as if she was some poor slave girl.

Elijah moved so quickly in front of her, she flung her hands in front of her face in defense. Her body trembled. She had almost forgotten in her anger, that they were vampire, born killers who could kill with in the blink of an eye.

"Careful, my lady. Arguing will not help your cause here. Niklaus may enjoy you now, but that may change very quickly if you choose to misbehave."

She glared back at him, but shut her mouth. She would have a fine word with his lordship later, even if it killed her.

He stood back and whistled. She shrieked as a large wolf came bounding into the tent. It immediately moved to Elijah's side, and sat. Its large grey head stared evenly at Caroline, as if shaping her up.

"This is Brego, my animal. You may trust him never to hurt you, as he behaves as I do. Now, come. We must get you some breakfast."

Her stomach grumbled in reply to the sound of food and with only a moment's hesitation, she followed him out of the tent.

There were perhaps twenty tents surrounding her own tent. Two guards stood outside her tent, still and rigid, with hoods covering their faces. They seemed not to breathe at all. As she followed Elijah, she noticed quite quickly that her tent was much farther away than the other tents. It was as if the tents formed a circle around hers.

They passed a few more men, all dressed in silks and hoods. Each and every man bowed as Elijah and she passed. A few times she paused to stare at the men walking away, trying to understand exactly who they were, but Brego would start to head-butt her legs and would be forced to move.

"This is my tent," Elijah paused to point at a shaded tent near a waterhole. It was quite clear it was a privileged spot to have on such an empty plain.

"You are free to come see me anytime you wish, unless Niklaus has other plans for you. Everyone else here is a servant and Niklaus would not have you conversing with the commoners. You are to be treated as our equal."

"Are there not any women here I may speak to?"

She was met in silence. He couldn't bear to tell her that she was, in fact, alone. Her heart sank. So she was to be a lonely prisoner here, with only a two vampires and a wolf for company.

They walked until they reached a rather large tent and Caroline supposed this was where they ate. Elijah held the tent open for her and as she entered, the few men seated at the long table within immediately got up and bowed.

"A bowl of soup and a drink for the princess," commanded Elijah and the men left.

"You must sit here, next to Niklaus," Elijah indicated the seat right to the head of the table. "He would have it no other way."

"For a man who happens to want me so much, I'm surprised he is not here to acquaint me with his domain," Caroline's voice dripped with sarcasm and to her surprise, Elijah smiled sadly.

"Love is not in my brother's vocabulary, my lady. I hope you can change that," the last sentence was spoken so softly, she thought it was her imagination.

They sat and food was instantly brought. She ate slowly, the princess in her still forcing her to eat like a true royal woman, even when famished.

"What is Lord Niklaus' animal?"

Elijah raised his head in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your animal is a wolf. I am curious to know that of Lord Niklaus'," she said as she held her head high.

Laughing, he replied, "You would think he would be the one with the wolf, but my brother somewhat despises the idea of having an animal that is half him. It makes him feel lower than what he seemed fit. No, Lord Niklaus' animal is his grey stallion, Hasufel."

Hasufel, the horse from her dreams. Elijah noticed her thoughts, "I will take you to see him once you are done."

Elijah was in a mood now that she felt she could finally get some real answers from him. Straightening her back, she turned to face him fully. He breathed in, already prepared.

"My lord, why exactly has your Lord Niklaus taken me? I have done nothing to ask for his affection…he has not courted me. I only met him for a second…." Her voice cracked as the memory made her think of her parents. Her poor mother must have fainted when her bed was found empty. Her father would be calling every man in his kingdom to search for her. And Klaus had just taken her away from them, like she was a souvenir.

Elijah took a large gulp of wine, shaking his head in confusion. "I cannot say for sure, my lady. You have attracted him somehow. Somehow, in the moment that you greeted him, he saw something in you that startled and aroused him. He will want much from you…I pray for your strength."

His words made her shiver in fear. His words implied something she was foreign too…something her mother had only spoken to her once about. Her face grew pale, and she pushed away the food, no longer hungry.

"Feed it to Brego. I will take you to see the horses."

* * *

The horses were tied to the branches of a large tree at the end of the camp. Buckets of water were laid against the tree and as Caroline walked closer to them, she observed that most horses stayed closer to the tree, cooling in its shade.

The grey horse, however, stood outside from the rest. He was tied to a different tree, forced away in isolation. His eyes closed in on her as she and Elijah moved closer to him, his hoof stomping the ground in warning.

"We must stop here, my lady," Elijah took Caroline's elbow and stopped her. "Hasufel is much like Niklaus…quick to anger and distrustful."

"Was Hasufel the horse I laid on when his lordship took me?"

Elijah looked at her in surprise. "You are correct. Niklaus and Hasufel carried you here"

So she was right. Lord Niklaus was the strange and dark lord from her dreams, and Hasufel, his powerful horse. Caroline gazed at Hasufel in fascination. She had grown to trust the horse in her dreams, as the lord she had laid against felt unloving against her back, his arms wrapped around her body in possession, not love. She felt connected to Hasufel in some strange way and with such a moment of hesitation, she began to walk closer to the animal.

"My lady," Elijah reached out to grab her arm, thinking only of her safety, and Brego growled low in his throat.

"He won't hurt me," Caroline pulled away from his grasp, moving closer to Hasufel. He glared at her with his large eyes, yet he didn't stomp his foot again.

"You remember me, do you not?" Caroline spoke softly, her gaze meeting his head on. "You carried me to this camp."

The horse snorted and took a step back, his black eyes growing larger with rage. Putting out her hand, she whispered softly, "My name is Caroline and Lord Niklaus stole me away."

The horse stilled at the sound of his master's name, now eyeing her curiously. With her heart hammering like never before, she raised her hand to Hasufel's nose, keeping just a thread of air between them. He looked at her in hesitation, before lowering his head to lightly touch her hand. She moved her hand up and down his nose as softly and as sweetly as she could, relaxing in the way he snorted softly and pushed his nose harder into her hand.

"You're much kinder than your master," she smiled at him and Hasufel waved his head as if in agreement.

Caroline turned around to look at Elijah, scared to see how angry he was at her actions, but instead she saw him looking at her with awe and admiration.

"Extraordinary…" he whispered. "Niklaus would be astonished. When we arrive back home, perhaps he will give you a horse of your own."

"I want nothing from him," Caroline said harshly and moved closer to Hasufel, as if he would be the only one to keep her safe.

Elijah ignored her declaration, instead stepping back and bowing. "I must leave you now. Feel free to roam where you like. A servant or I will come find you." He turned and swiftly walked away, Brego bounding swiftly after him.

Caroline began to stroke Hasufel again, finally allowing herself to ease against him in exhaustion. Her whole body ached, from her headache to her sore toes. What on Earth had she done to this? She hadn't looked for his affection when she made her acquaintance to him at her father's court. She looked at him with disgust and anger, not any sign of flirtation did she give him. Even when she had said her farewells when Lord Elijah and he had talked with her Father, she had been quite clear on her feelings to him. Looking back now, however, she could have foreshadowed his fanciness towards her.

_She stood next to her mother, awaiting Lord Niklaus and his brother to exit her father_ _'s council room, say their farewells, and depart. Her feet tapped in annoyance. She desperately wanted to go back to her bedroom and read more of her book. "Beauty and the Beast" it was called. Her father had just bought it for her on a trip to London and she had never loved a book as much as she did with this one. Something about the way the Beast was so cruel, yet with Beauty he seemed to be indecisive, as if he could not understand whether he would be cruel or kind to her._

_The door opened and Caroline was shaken back to reality. She heard her father bid a few words with Lord Niklaus before the lord made their way to the front hall where she waited. Lord Niklaus eyed her out almost instantly and Caroline was quick to turn her focus on Lord Elijah._

"_Queen Elizabeth, Princess Caroline," Lord Elijah was quick to bow low to each one of them before leaving. Lord Niklaus, however, was less urgent. He bowed to her mother, before stepping in front of Caroline and holding out his hand. Startled by this change in custom, Caroline shot a glance at her mother who only nodded, but who also looked a little unnerved at the Lord's behavior._

_Hesitantly, she laid her hand into his, almost forgetting to breath as he raised it to his lips and laid down a kiss. His eyes met hers and she felt shivers rise from her hand to her neck, startling her to no end. The hand holding hers had ripped out hearts and held the bodies of his murdered victims, yet it was the hand that could create such a feeling of exposure and tenderness._

"_It was a pleasure to finally meet the beautiful princess," he crooned. "I hope to see you again soon." His voice was spoken directly to her alone, his eyes speaking volumes that even she could not comprehend._

"_Hopefully, not too soon," was Caroline's curt reply, as she lightly tugged on her captured hand. He chuckled darkly, letting her free and bowing._

"_Farewell, my lady."_

Caroline finally let a few tears roll down her face. So Lord Niklaus had been literal when he said he would see her soon. And he just decided to kidnap her, takem her away from her home like a prisoner.

After meeting some of the other horses, she decided to make her way back to her tent. There she could be alone and prepare for her meeting with Lord Niklaus. He would be an idiot to expect that she would be on good behavior. She had to make his life hell if she was going to get back to her parents. The deal would protect her from his rage.

Even walking back to her tent, every servant she passed paused to bow at her, before continuing on with their work. Quickly, she was realizing just how much power Lord Niklaus had over his objects. Already, he had commanded every man in his traveling party to treat Caroline as the princess that she was, yet to not give her more contact than was necessary. She was to be treated as his lordships' equal, but would have no one but those she loathed for company.

She entered her tent, surprised to find her bed made. A letter and a wrapped package lay on her pillow and with a curious and hesitant hand, she opened the letter.

_Loveliest Caroline,_

_I have waited long for a companion such as yourself. Your allure and challenging ways have not been seen by mine eyes for a time. I look forward to our evening together. You shall not disappoint._

_In this package, you shall find your book. _

_Fondly, Klaus_

Ripping the letter, she quickly opened the nicely wrapped package. Without a doubt, she was looking at her copy of _Beauty and the Beast. _She sat on her bed, staring and smoothing out the pages of the one piece of home she had left.

No apology, no wish for her health, just a letter expressing on how she would live up to his expectations and give him pleasure. She wanted to vomit.

She spent the next few hours mindlessly reading and resting, not daring to exit her tent. The idea of running into Lord Niklaus alone distressed her, not mentioning the fact that she was the only woman in the camp. She thought about her parents back home. They no doubt knew that Lord Niklaus had taken her by now. Their only peace lay in the fact that he would not harm Caroline, if he meant to keep the deal. Her stomach dropped in horror…what if he wanted to break the deal. What if he had received all the information he wanted from her father, and just assumed the deal was broken, taking Caroline away for his own.

After what felt like centuries, the tent opened to reveal another clocked servant. He bowed low, indicating that he follow her. Straightening her back, she stood and allowed him to hold back the flap for her. As she followed him through the darkening camp, she couldn't help but look off towards the horses, now resting peacefully beside their tree. She wished more than anything that she could stay with them. Hasufel seemed much more suitable company than the likes of Lord Niklaus.

They soon arrived at a very long tent. She could see the flicker of candles through the tent and with great strength; she took the last few steps to the entrance, leaving the servant behind her.

A long table took up the entire length of the tent. Candles were placed out evenly along the table, their red wax beginning to drip. Her eyes traveled up the length of the table, her eyes finally resting on that of Lord Elijah…and her kidnapper.

He was dressed regally; his blue tunic and decorated leather belt illustrated that rather well. From far away, he would have appeared docile, but she knew that to be quite untrue. His golden hair was combed, yet its long length gave him the appearance of a lion. Both turned their heads at the sound of her entrance, and Caroline felt sickened at the glint that appeared in Lord Niklaus' eye.

"Leave, brother," he said without turning his gaze from her. Lord Elijah tightened his lips, but nodded, giving Caroline a stern look as he left.

_Arguing will not help your cause here._

There were a few seconds of eternal silence. Lord Niklaus stared at the beauty before him. She really did outshine any candle or sun he had ever seen. She met his gaze full on. Never before had he wanted something as he wanted her.

"I expected a woman in tears, I must say," he smiled, walking closer to her. "But it seems as if your heart has wept instead."

How dare he speak to her like that?! She glared, which only made him walk closer to her, until he was finally a few steps in front of her. His eyes could have frightened away any other woman, but not her. She would stand tall and fight.

The moment was broken when her stomach growled, and to her utter shock, he placed a hand on her stomach.

"You are hungry. Forgive me, we shall eat now."

He removed his hand from her stomach as quickly as he placed it on. Still in shock, she almost lost his next words.

"Elijah has already stated you are my equal here. If you are hungry, thirsty, bored, or need anything, my servants will answer to all your needs."

He held out his hand for her to grasp, but she coldly turned away, walking to the head of the table.

"So you have simply kidnapped me so you could feed me food and give me servants. I had that all at my palace, you know," she spat, sitting in her positioned right seat. He chuckled darkly, raising his cup and tipping it towards her.

"This is only the beginning, my dear Caroline," he said, taking a sip without his eyes leaving hers. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel dizzy, like he was compelling her to obey him. She hoped he would never do such a thing to her.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with me, my lord?"

"You are to simply be my companion. We shall sleep under the same roof, spend our free time together, and you shall reign by my side."

"I do not wish that."

Her words cast a shadow down on his face. Her heart leapt for a moment, but he sat still. "Caroline, I wish it, and so it will be.

He tapped her cup. "Drink."

She turned to glare icily at him. "I do not wish to fall asleep again."

Her words stung, but he was quick to grab her hand, placing it onto the cup. "It will not drug you. Now, I said drink."

She raised the glass to her lips, hesitantly looking at the red wine, before taking a sip. The very sweet, yet bitter drink tainted her mouth, almost making her gag.

"You must become accustomed to drinking this. I expect you to drink this each evening we have together."

"And if I don't?" She made a point of pushing the cup away.

Sitting down at the end of the table, he placed a finger on her resting hand, beginning to trail it lazily over her skin.

"You will, Caroline. You know who I am. You would not wish to deal with a punishment from myself. I can become quite reckless with such things."

"My family and you have a deal. You cannot hurt me."

He laughed, and the sound made Caroline's heart shudder. "And what could your dear father king do if I did decide to hurt you. We are miles away from your home. He would never know."

His words startled Caroline into reality. If Lord Niklaus did break the deal, how would her parents even know it had happened? A single tear fell down her cheek and she flinched as Lord Niklaus' finger caught it just before it hit her chin.

"Do not cry, Caroline. I will treat you like the princess you are if you choose to behave. You can have anything you wish from me."

"I wish to go home."

"Anything, but the obvious," he snapped his fingers in annoyance and a cloaked servant seemed to appear out of nowhere.

A few quick words were spoken in Italian and the servant left, only to arrive back with two more servants, each carrying two plates of meat and vegetables. The food was placed before her and she quickly began to eat, hoping the satisfying food would lessen her sadness.

Throughout the meal, she refused to meet Niklaus' eye. Whenever he asked a question of her, she would simply answer with the haughtiest tone she could muster. She despised him more than anything, and she was going to make that very clear to him. He spoke throughout the entire meal, mostly about what awaited her in Italy. Something about a palace and gardens and servants, and luxury beyond comprehension.

"You seem quite disinterested, Caroline," he finally pointed out, hating yet loving the way she was forcing herself to ignore him.

"Because I am disinterested. This palace in Italy sounds like my own personal hell."

He leaned in until his arms brushed her hands. "It will be no such thing. I am offering you a life of perfection. Would you rather live in your restricted life back in England? Forced to behave and act a certain way? Forced to marry only for a peace between nations? That is no life, Caroline."

"It is my duty as a princess, my lord."

"Call me Klaus, Caroline. You are to be by my side always, and you must learn to call me by my rightful name."

"What of the name your father gave you?"

His expression quickly darkened. His eyes met hers and she could see the rage that her words had caused.

"You will call me Klaus, is that understood?"

She tightened her lips, but nodded.

He rose, grasping her arm and forcing her to rise. His mood had darkened, but so had hers. In silence, he walked her all the way to her tent, his mind wandering to what he wished to do with her, wanting to feel her light in the closest way possible.

He stopped her at the opening of her tent, ordering the servants to remove themselves. She trembled as he looked upon her, his desire evident in every feature of his face. Elijah had warned her indirectly of Klaus' lust for her. And now, as his hands began to move up her arms and his body slowly moved closer to hers.

"Please, don't," she whispered, hating the way her body was turning towards him, against her will.

"Go into the tent," he whispered huskily, though she could hear the undertone of a direct order. She moved away from him, immediately going towards the farthest end of the tent, facing away from him.

Her chest was tightening as she felt Klaus' body press against her back, his lips hovering above her shoulder. She had never been this close to a man before, nor been kissed. It was with great restraint that she didn't sigh as his lips finally touched her skin, the strange feeling almost overwhelming her. Despite the pleasure of being touched, tears began to form. She cursed herself at her own weakness.

"No," she whispered, so softly she barely heard herself. But he did.

He turned her around, his hand circling around her neck. "You are _mine_, Caroline," his hands worked in through her hair, gazing in awe as her blonde hair come flowing out of her braids.

"I will never be yours."

His hand forced her mouth onto his, so suddenly that Caroline gasped into his mouth. She clung onto him in fear, as his lips began to kiss hers. Her inexperience was arousing to him, as he took complete control. His hands massaged her skin, loosening her up until she was leaning on him for support. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and she attempted to push herself away. His arms held her firm against him and to her horror, she felt her lips moving against his, as if on their own will.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._

"I have waited so long for you," he murmured into her mouth, kissing her harder before she could respond. He wanted to kiss the hatred out from her eyes, force her to give in to him.

It was when she was feeling breathless and faint, when he finally pulled away, his eyes victorious and fulfilled.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

And he was gone, leaving her heart racing and her womb feeling a strange sensation.

_He let me free…this time._

* * *

**So? Hate? Like? It's a bit of a stretch for me, but let me know what you think?!**_  
_

**follow me on tumblr! misselizathronton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been awhile :( I finally got a week off so I could finish this chapter! Anyway, I'm happy to be back and to get back to writing! This chapter could have been longer, but I really wanted you guys to have an update today! Wish me luck on the next update!**

**I'll shut up and let you read ;)**

* * *

When Caroline woke up, she was greeted by Brego's long pink tongue.

"Get away!" She squirmed further into her bed, away from the vexing wolf.

From underneath her sheets, she heard the wolf give a bark. She was about to yell at him again, when she heard the tent open.

"It is time to rise, princess. Niklaus wanted you awake an hour ago," Elijah's voice came into the tent softly.

Klaus. Instantly, she saw herself back in his arms, feeling the way he had kissed her and touched her. It had been wrong and yet she had reciprocated. She shuddered to think what today would bring.

"Princess?"

Groaning, she threw the sheets off and lightly put her feet onto the ground. The sun came shining through the tent, making her white nightgown glow. She had slept in too late.

Elijah had turned aside to give her privacy. "Would you like a bath before your day begins? I believe you would need one after…" Here he paused and looked down in sudden embarrassment.

"Well, yes. After traveling here and being away from my palace, a bath would do me some good."

Elijah cleared his throat. "Of course, but last night, princess….surely…" Another pause.

Caroline blushed as the realization of what he meant finally fell upon her. "Oh no! My lord, he never…we didn't…!"

Here Elijah shot up to look at her in complete confusion. "I do not understand…he always takes them first night," he realized his stuttering and quickly bowed. "My apologies. I will receive a robe for you to wear and then I will take you to your bath."

He left immediately and Caroline stood up, walking towards her book. Her mind was racing. Elijah had only confirmed that last night was the night that Klaus should have taken her, body and soul. Somehow, however, she had managed to escape his grasp. She remembered trying to refuse his kisses, but that had been hopeless. He had kissed her and touched her until she finally given in…and only then did he release her.

What made her different from all others before her?

Elijah arrived back with her robe. He laid it on her bed and ordered her to strip and put it on. When she knew for certain that Elijah was gone, she stripped out of her nightclothes and began to fasten the robe around her body. Its blood red satin felt light, yet somehow heavy on her womanly body. It felt foreign to her and she realized this would be only be the beginning of Klaus' plan. To strip her of everything she knew and give her a new life.

"Are you ready, my lady?"

Caroline exited out from her tent into the bright light. Even in her provocative attire, none of the servants seemed to notice her. She began to wonder about them and it was only when she was out of earshot did she ask Elijah.

"Are Lord Klaus' servants compelled?"

To her surprise, a smile rose on Elijah's face. "Oh no! These servants are Klaus' werewolf collection. They want, more than anything, to become a hybrid and serve my brother. They take pride in their obedience and formality."

Caroline's eyes grew. "Why would anyone want to serve that monster?" She asked horrified.

Elijah did not answer, but to Caroline he appeared suddenly wary. They walked in silence until they reached a rather small tent. The slip was open just a little and Caroline was able to see a large golden tub in the center of the tent. A chill went down her body as she imagined it full of steaming pure water. The heat from the sun had made her sweat in travel, something unaccustomed to a princess such as herself and a bath was just what she needed to feel refreshed again.

"You may enter. A few servants shall provide warm water and clothing for you. Take as much time as you need. Niklaus will come to you when you are done and you are to spend the day with him."

He bowed and left her at the tent, throwing another curious look at her before whistling for Brego.

"He still wonders why Klaus left me untainted…" murmured Caroline out loud before entering the tent.

Immediately, five servants appeared from the other side of the tent where the darkness had concealed them. Three held golden pitchers, another held a sensual blue gown, and another held a few silken towels. They each bowed before going to their tasks.

Caroline watched hesitantly as the men with the pitchers began to pour the hot water into the tub. After they had emptied their pitchers, they went to the back of the tent, only to return with more water. She watched as the tub was completely filled, leaving just enough room for her to slip in without overflowing the tub. They perfected the water before they pulled back and stood next to the tub. The other two servants silently moved to stand next to him and Caroline wondered if they had finished.

After a few minutes, Caroline realized something was wrong. Two of the men had turned to sneak a confused look at each other, before turning to stare at her. If they were finished, why did they not leave? She had no way of communicating with them, as their languages created a barrier between them.

It was the man who had held her dress who moved towards her. He raised his hand hesitantly towards her silken belt. Her breath quickened in fear and she took a step back. Did they mean to undress her?

His hand grasped her belt and she quickly backed away. "No," she said, her voice stuttering. The man gently took a step forward and placed his hand on her again.

"I said no. Thank you, but no!" She threw off his hand quickly, and made her way towards her escape. She had just made it to the light, when a hand appeared and the cover was pulled back to reveal Lord Niklaus himself. She froze in fear at the pure anger on his face, yet to her little relief, it was directed towards the men behind her.

Klaus growled something harsh and the servants bowed, first to Klaus and then to Caroline, before leaving. Caroline did not fail to notice how the servants bowed just as low to her as they did to Klaus.

"Now, perhaps you can explain to me your sudden disapproval in my servants?" Klaus' voice had dropped back to a conversational tone. Her body stiffened as he laid a finger on her exposed neck.

"I am accustomed to bathing alone. I did not know how to tell them to leave," she nearly gasped as his finger trailed away from her neck and into the hollow of her throat.

"They are my most loyal servants. It was meant to do you a courtesy."

Caroline remained silent. Her anger still fumed from the embarrassment and fear.

Klaus chose to ignore her silence.

"No matter. I must teach you their language. My servants only know Italian and you must learn how to communicate with your inferiors. What other languages do you know?"

His whole hand was on her throat now and even though his touch was smooth and invigorating, she could feel the thin line between life and death. Just a strong squeeze and her life would be gone.

"French, my lord."

"Ce sera suffisant pour l'instant, (That will be sufficient for now)" he replied in fluent French. Caroline didn't respond, silently hating the way his voice sounded so heavenly when he spoke.

"Look at me, Caroline."

Her eyes met his with such defiance she was sure she saw a spark of pride as he looked back at her. His hand came up to grip her chin, his mouth forming into a catlike smile.

"You may take your bath alone. No more than an hour," and he kissed her, just long enough for Caroline to forget how to breath, before quickly taking his leave.

In an instant of pure rage, Caroline ripped off her nightgown, letting the silk crinkle and tear in her hands. She tore the gown until it was nothing but shreds of material on the floor. She felt the tears start to prick her eyes. Quickly, she slid into the tub, almost groaning at the heat, before ducking her head into the water to let out her sob.

If her body was that of a virgin's, then why did she feel so much like a whore? Perhaps it was because of how he made her body feel. Her body shook when he kissed her, like it was experiencing something incredible. Something her mind thought quite the opposite. She was just a toy for him…and soon he would have his true way with her and she have nothing to stand for.

The water washed away her tears. She took her sweet time, pouring hot water over her head and scrubbing oils into her hair and skin. Even after she was done, she rested her head against the tub and closed her eyes. She needed this time to think.

Escape was impossible here. They were in the middle of nowhere and with all of his servants she would be spotted leaving instantly. She imagined trying to ride Hasufel out of the camp, but without riding skills, she would get nowhere. She would have to wait until she was at his palace. Only there, with a room and a bed, would she have time to think and plan her escape.

She took her time drying herself and brushing her hair. With no maid, she struggled to braid her hair the way she had seen her maids do countless times. Had she known that she would one day be without a maid, she would have taken care of paying attention to the way they made her hair so beautiful.

When her hair was finally suitable enough, she exited the tent. Two guards stood outside her tent, something that she did not find surprising at all. She was to be watched and secured all day and night. A prisoner.

She heard a faint horse in the distance and quickly turned to see a horse trotting off in the distance with a rider. Instantly, she thought of the horses by the tree and Hasufel and her feet seemed to move off their own accord.

* * *

She smiled as Hasufel perked his head up at the sound of her feet. The horse snorted softly and her head came up softly to pet his nose.

"You're not so mean today, now are you?" Caroline teased the horse gently. Hasufel tossed his head a little with another snort and Caroline giggled.

She strode over to the other horses. Only three horses were tied to the tree today. Two dark chestnuts and one auburn. One of the chestnut horses, trotted over to Caroline immediately, sticking out its nose to sniff her.

"And what is your name, beauty?" Caroline laughed as the horse butted its nose against Caroline's hand.

"Her name is Roheryn."

Caroline yelped and Roheryn jerked back in surprise, snorting loudly before prancing back to the other two horses. She turned to face Klaus, infuriated even more by his smirk.

"Now look what you've done! Now she hates me!"

"Roheryn is unlikely to hate you. She _loves_ everyone," he laughed darkly, but Caroline did not miss how he spit out the word like a disease.

He continued.

"The other chestnut is her sister, Windfola. Nahar, the red, will be the father of Roheryn's foal."

Caroline looked on in surprise at Roheryn. She now noticed a slight bulge in her belly, not big enough to be noticed until it was pointed out.

"And what of Windfola?" The other chestnut, the more silent of the two, had laid down in the shade.

"She cannot be impregnated, although I have put her with several different stallions. She is quite useless, but Roheryn would surely go mad without her sister."

"Then she is not useless. She is a companion to her sister."

Klaus peered at her curiously until she was forced to look away. He puzzled her. She never knew when he would strike at her stubbornness or ignore it. It seemed she was lucky again when she felt his hand on the small of her back.

"Let us take a walk, Caroline."

"I would rather stay with the horses."

He lowered his head until she could feel his breath. And her heart picked up speed as he whispered, "That was not a request, sweetheart and it would do you well to remember I never request anything."

* * *

Klaus walked her along the edge of the camp, though far enough to not be heard from the others. He kept his hand against her back, but she was relieved that he made no other move to touch her.

"Elijah tells me that you take a great liking to the horses. When we arrive home, I will find you a suitable mare to ride."

Caroline scoffed. "If I am to have a horse, I would like to choose my own. Does Roheryn belong to anyone?"

"She belongs to my sister, I'm afraid," Klaus chuckled. "Rebekah would not take too kindly to your desire."

Caroline had heard little about Lady Rebekah Mikaelson, the spoiled only female in the Mikaelson family. She inwardly sighed at the possibility of only having Lady Rebekah as female company at this palace.

"Do not upset yourself, sweetheart. There are plenty of other horses to choose from."

"Might I have Windfola?"

Klaus stopped walking to stare at her. "You, wish to have that pathetic useless mare as your own? Caroline, you deserve a strong, graceful horse and I will make sure you receive it."

"I care for broken things and she is saddened by her loneliness. If I were to care for her and…"

"We will speak no more of this," Klaus growled, clearly agitated by her words. Klaus led her to a rock situated under a tree, sitting her down before placing himself next to her.

"It will be another week before we arrive at Crystallinus Lacus."

"Pardon?" Caroline crinkled her forehead at the name.

"This is why you should have listened when I spoke to you last night," Klaus took her hand in his and began to trace her fingers. "The Palace of Crystallinus Lacus is the name of my family's palace. The Palace of Crystal Lake."

"Why do you say the name in a language that is dead?"

"Latin has never died, Caroline, is has simply evolved. My family takes great pride in our history of languages. Our palace is located beside a rather large lake, situated among many paths and gardens. There is always something new to discover in the gardens..."

He seemed to lose himself in a memory, giving time for Caroline to snatch her hand back. She was repulsed at his constant obsession with touching her. If he was courting her in England, he wouldn't dare make any connection of flesh upon flesh. The society of humans would have protected her. But here, among hybrids, vampires, and werewolves, society was tragically different. If only she could find one friend among these creatures. Someone to confide in.

"Klaus…Elijah told me that there are no women in your travel party. Is that true?"

Klaus chuckled darkly and turned his gaze back upon her. She was surprised at the disappointment and anger found in his eyes.

"Am I not satisfying company, lovely Caroline?" His fingers grazed along her exposed arm and goose bumps quickly appeared.

"Not particularly," Caroline gasped as his lips suddenly were upon her neck.

"Perhaps I could grow on you," he peppered kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. Her hands grasped tightly to the thin material of her gown.

"I prefer smallpox," she held back a groan when his fingers grasped on her breast and began to rub her nipple.

He chuckled again as the nipple hardened under his touch. He nipped at her earlobe, making her gasp, before pulling away.

"You have a raging fire inside of you, do you not Caroline? All you need is the kindle and spark and there would be no stopping you."

He stood up and began to walk away. Caroline was surprised at his sudden removal, her body burning from his touch, but was quick to question him again.

"Klaus?"

He turned and raised an eyebrow, almost daring her to speak.

"You never answered my question, about the women."

Her heart skipped a few beats as Klaus suddenly gave her a small smile, however his eyes were what frightened her, so full of lust and cruelty.

"Oh, there are women here. They are simply not considered a part of the party."

And then he winked at her.

* * *

That night, Caroline dreamed of Klaus. She watched him sit on the bed on the other side of her tent, then, proceeded to wave his hand in a beckoning motion. A girl entered her tent. She had blue eyes and raven black hair. As if in her own dream, the girl walked to Klaus and sat on his lap. Caroline watched with widening eyes as Klaus brushed the hair from the girl's neck and wrapped his arms around her. It was then that she saw the yellow pool into his eyes, his smile grew wider with the addition of fangs, and Klaus bit into the girl's skin.

Caroline awoke gasping for air. She looked wildly to the other side of the tent, cursing that her human eyes could not see if anyone was there in the dark. She clenched the sheets closer to her body as she rested her head again. She faced the other side of the tent, letting her eyes endeavor to see any form or shape in the dark.

* * *

Klaus watched her fall asleep, his eyes never leaving hers until he knew she was asleep.

He looked down upon the body, resting alongside his bed. The girl's black hair smelled of dried blood. He would have to remove the human before sunrise, if Caroline was to avoid realizing her dreams were becoming reality.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience everyone! I hope to have the next chapter soon (maybe)! My life is full of surprises :/ **

**I thank you all for whoever is still sticking beside me and being patient! It really means everything to me!**

**I am now xxdarlingklarolinexx on tumblr! I'll remain misselizathornton on here!**

_**Someone asked for the meanings of the names of the animals:**_

_**Nahar- river**_

_**Roheryn- horse of the lady**_

_**Windfola- foal of the wind**_

_**Hasufel- grey coat**_

_**Brego- No translation, actually. I used the name from a movie I saw, but internet won't give me a meaning :/**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Yana for becoming a beta for this story! She can definitely help me figure out anything that seems hard to write in the future!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. A few things are explained and two new characters are finally introduced!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline gazed warily over at the other bed as she brushed her hair. It appeared to have never been touched, its sheets smooth and fine. Her dream had quickly faded from her mind, but the memory of its darkness remained. Something about Klaus…it always seemed to be Klaus.

Someone had laid upon her bed a purple silk gown, its back completely bare save a little piece of silk that wrapped around her neck and fell down in a curl. She shuddered, thinking of what advances Klaus would make towards her throughout the day in such a dress. As she put on the dress, she noticed how her fair skin had turned darker everyday as the sun beat down upon her naked skin, making her look more like a wild gypsy. Gypsy girls who had no complaints for the men who ached to touch them.

The sound of the yip distracted her from her thoughts and she turned to face it, a disapproving frown upon her lips.

"And what do you want, Brego? Come to fetch me again for his highness?" She lifted a hand and the great wolf eagerly moved his head underneath it to be petted.

Funny how the only creatures she had come to like in the godforsaken place were the horses and this wolf.

"My Brego has taken quite a fancy to you, as have most of the horses."

She looked up to meet the soft eyes of Elijah, her lips losing their soft smile.

"Will I not have a day to myself ever again? I would much rather spend my day with a wolf than with your brother," she muttered, scratching Brego behind his ear.

She hated the look of pity in Elijah's eyes, but he was quick to replace it with a soft chuckle.

"You forget my brother is half wolf, my lady."

She rolled her eyes and flattened out her dress.

"Well, what does the Lord Klaus wish of me today?"

"Breakfast. He allowed you to sleep in yesterday, but he wants you to meet him for breakfast every morning, so long as he is here."

"Of course he does," Caroline looked over at her book, still unread from the time she arrived here. She would have to wait longer to read it.

"Anything else, my lord?"

"We leave this afternoon. Klaus will test to see if you can manage on your own horse before we go."

She sputtered and gaped, her mind running wild. Klaus wanted her to attempt to ride a horse. Her heart soared and plummeted at the thought of riding upon a creature that only brave men rode upon. She was called back to attention when Brego shoved his wet nose into her hand, begging her to scratch him again.

Refusing to convey her excitement and nervousness, she threw back her shoulders, letting her long hair hide the bareness of her back. If she was going to ride today, she would have to show Klaus she would not fall under his watch.

"Well, it appears we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

She found Klaus waiting for her, sitting at the head of the table. His eyes peered up at her as he took a sip of his drink. She scowled as his eyes twinkled with wickedness, traveling over the absurd dress as if he would like to rip it off.

"I see you like my dress."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Simply because I am wearing it, does _not _mean that I like it."

"But you still chose to wear it…" he gave her a knowing smirk. "Come. Sit and eat with me."

She remained standing.

"Lord Elijah says we are leaving today."

"He speaks true," Klaus replied, standing up to stride over towards her. "My sister grows anxious for our return and we should continue our travels before anyone catches our trail."

He gave her a pointed look and she clenched her teeth in anger, understanding he was mentioning her parents.

"Your father does appear to love you dearly. I have heard he has sent out many search parties out looking for you. All with no avail."

Her hand had gripped the chair in front of her, trying to steady her nerves. He portrayed sympathy like the manipulator he was, but she could always tell how he feigned by looking into his eyes. Beautiful they were, but they were cold and dark. Cruel and loveless. She could see no such compassion in this man's eyes.

"I swear, if you hurt my father or my mother…"

He waved a hand with a smile, as if the threat was simply a pecky insect. "They are not of my concern. As long as their daughter is on her best behavior, they should have nothing to worry about."

He smiled as if he had shared with her a very dark secret, his hand coming out to graze her silk gown.

To her surprise, she felt more anger than fear. His smiles and smirks always seemed to ignite a fire inside of her. His words only fueled the fire further.

"I am not a child!"

"Oh, indeed! I have noticed," and again, Klaus sent her that look that sent mixed chills throughout her body. "Come and eat. You breakfast will be put to waste if you continue to be an annoyance."

She glowered at him and made her way to her seat. Sitting herself down, she finally gave herself a moment to take in the rich abundance of food before her. The rich aroma of meats and the colorful fruits before her made her mouth water, and she quickly began to fill up her plate, determined to focus her attention on eating and not on the man gazing at her across the table.

"I believe my brother has also mentioned the proposal of you riding a horse today?"

She nodded, refusing to meet his eye as she took of bite of pork.

"I have had Windfola and Roheryn saddled for you. They are the calmest of all the horses and will give you the least difficulty. Based on the sound of your racing heart, I am inferring you have never ridden a horse before?"

She warily placed a hand over her heart and realized that it was, in fact, racing. Swallowing her last piece of meat, she met his eyes straight on.

"No, my lord. My mother always told me that only men could ride horses. Women are not fit for such things."

He chuckled, the sound rumbling deep within his throat. "Your mother is much like other women of this world. And, once again, you must call me Klaus. Now, if you're finished, I must get you over to the horses before we begin our departure."

It was when he arose from his seat and began to departure when she felt her vexation take hold. Pushing back her chair, she looked over at his retreating figure.

"What am I to you?"

He paused in his step, but did not turn to face her.

"You take me away from my home, telling me you want me for company, yet you treat me like a burden, like I am a waste of your time and energy. Why did you take me if you are to treat me this way?"

It only took a second for Klaus to come right in front of her, his hands gripping the handles of her chair. She gasped at how close his face was to hers, but what was more frightening was the absolute fire blazing within his eyes.

"I will not have such questions asked! I have told you exactly what you are to me and yet you show displeasure, as if I have given you nothing."

"You haven't given me anything!" She growled back, completely ignoring his threatening tone. "You have only taken things away from and now you treat me like I am nothing! I will not be told what to do! I am a princess, for God's sake, and I will always be a princess, no matter what you do to me!"

"And I have given you everything a princess would desire. You should be thanking me!" His grip on the handles was becoming hard, but her good sense to stop was no match for her anger.

"I am not like most princesses, Klaus! I desire other things. Things you probably would never understand. And you are insane if you think for one second that I would ever thank you-".

She never got to finish her sentence as Klaus' lips crashed into hers. At her sound of her protest, he wrapped one hand around the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her into his body.

Caroline grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to steady herself as Klaus' hands swept across her back. Her lips bruised under his fierce kisses. She gasped as he bit down on her lower lip, just hard enough to draw blood. Her gasp allowed him to enter into her mouth, his tongue sweeping over her blood.

Caroline moaned, tasting the wine on his tongue. He traveled her mouth like a starved man, his only sedation coming from Caroline herself. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they swept into his long hair, her nails scraping his scalp, as if she wanted to remind him she was still angry.

He growled as she ran her fingers through his hair, breaking their kiss. He did not stop, however, continuing his pursuit. His lips traveled down her neck and onto her shoulder, sucking and nipping as he went. She felt him smirk at her little sighs and purrs. When he made his way to the top of her breasts, she nearly lost her sense as he sucked hard on the soft, sensitive skin.

It was right at that moment, when she felt his hand working at the knot holding her dress up, that she realized what she doing. She was kissing Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, the murderous and evil monster who had kidnapped her.

What on Earth was she doing?

With all her might, she pushed Klaus away from her, his mouth leaving her skin with a faint pop. He stumbled in surprise for a second before straightening out. She looked up fearfully at his countenance, scared to see how he would react.

She couldn't make out exactly what he was thinking. In his eyes, she saw anger, surprise, lust, and something else…something she could not quite make out.

After a moment, all those emotions were gone and Klaus smirked, looking down at her as if in triumph.

"No, definitely not a burden," he chuckled and before she get yell at him again, he had left the tent.

Caroline kicked the nearest object, a chair, in her rage. The kiss hadn't cooled down anything. If anything, her body was now burning even more.

* * *

"Sister! Why must you always be such a bore!"

Lord Kol Mikaelson leaned against the door of his sister's room. His brown hair had been combed and he wore his new riding gear, excited to spend the day training some of the new horses at Crystallinus Lacus. This would be the fifth time this week his beloved sister had refused to join him. Now, looking down at her sullen figure, he perhaps knew the reason why.

"My dear sister, Klaus and Elijah will be back soon, you know that. And Roheryn will be with them as well."

Lady Rebekah Mikaelson turned to gaze sadly back at Kol from her spot at the window. Her luxurious blonde hair fell in perfect curls down her back. She wore a yellow dress, although with the sun streaming through her window, her dress seemed to glow gold. Men who lived in nearby villages knew of Lady Rebekah's great beauty, but with her company of three strange and powerful brothers, they kept away. Kol almost felt pity for her loveless life. Almost.

"I am sorry, Kol. I do not mean to infer that you are bad company. I just miss our brothers terribly…and my Roheryn."

He shook his head and made his way across the room, taking her hand in his. "I miss them too, sister. Klaus is obsessed with finding what he needs to complete his sacrifice. I fear he may be looking for it a very long time. A new human doppelganger will not be around for many years."

"He will be home soon, though, won't he?"

"Do you remember what the witches said?"

Rebekah crinkled her head in confusion. "They have said many things, brother."

"The witches told Klaus of a way he could find the doppelganger. He needs a human, a human he could rely upon, a human that will help him find the doppelganger."

"Kol, but the doppelganger will not be alive any time during a human's life now. The human will die long before Klaus ever finds the Petrova girl."

Kol shrugged, looking out the window to the great lake below him. "That is where Klaus stopped his tale. He trusts himself more than anyone else, and I fear he did not wish to explain every detail to me."

Rebekah nodded, grasping her brother's hand as if in agreement. As much as she loved Klaus, Klaus would always remain obsessed with his doppelganger.

"Now, will you please come out of the room and join me outside. It is a beautiful day and I would hate for you to miss it."

* * *

"I don't see why you despise her so much. I think she's wonderful."

Klaus made no sound as she slowly rode Windfola next to him. Hasufel, carrying Klaus, seemed agitated at the slow pace, but kept to Klaus' commands.

"You are an excellent horse. Do not let anyone tell you differently," Caroline murmured to Windfola, patting her neck. Windfola nickered softly and Caroline smiled, for once feeling happy.

After half an hour of failed attempts, Caroline had finally managed to get on Windfola. She had decided last minute to ride her and not Roheryn, scared that if Roheryn was injured, she would have to face a furious Rebekah Mikaelson. She was still embarrassed and angry at her breakfast interlude with Klaus, but once she was on Windfola, all her emotions became concentrated on learning how to balance and then ride

"If you wish to move her faster, you simply have to nudge your foot on her side," Klaus told her, demonstrating on Hasufel. The great animal quickly took off into a trot, and soon a gallop. Caroline watched in fascination at how natural Klaus rode Hasufel. As if he had been riding him his whole life.

"Will I ever be that good?" Caroline shouted.

Klaus turned Hasufel around and quickly rode back to her. "Not on Windfola, you won't."

Caroline scowled at him and ran her fingers through Windfola's mane. "We could learn together. Me as a rider and her as a powerful mare."

Klaus shook his head at her, as if in disappointed. "Taking pity on the weak will not help you, Caroline. It is always wiser to choose those who are powerful. It is the only way you will survive."

"I am weak," Caroline countered. Klaus raised a brow, but he moved Hasufel closer, allowing enough room for him to reach out a hand to touch Caroline's bare shoulder.

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked softly, her skin prickling in foreboding at what he could have meant.

They were interrupted by a bark and Klaus removed his hand, looking in annoyance at Brego, who had come bounding from the tents.

"Brego!"

Elijah's voice halted Brego, who whined as he laid on the ground in submission. Caroline turned and saw Elijah approaching.

"Forgive me. Brego will scare the horses if he continues to bark like that. Brother, it is time to leave."

Klaus nodded. He threw his leg around Hasufel, lowering himself to the ground. He walked around to Caroline, offering her his arms.

Surprised, Caroline grabbed ahold of his arms, allowing him to hoist her up and out of her seat and into his arms. The warmth of his body distracted her momentarily before he set her on the ground.

"Then let us leave. We will be home soon enough."

_Your home, _Caroline thought bitterly, but staying silent, she followed the men and the horses back to the tents. She could not help but feel as if her problems would only get worse once they arrived "home".

* * *

**So what do you think? Does Klaus have some darker plans for Caroline? Most likely!**

**I really appreciate every review I get, so don't hesitate to say whatever in the review box to help me along!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
